Decepticons
by Sci-Fy-Fanatic
Summary: So, this is a short little thing I typed up to get out of my head so I could work on other things. This contains an OC, a holoform, Ratchet and Ironhide. A girl is found outside the base, she is injured and needs help...


**So this was something that popped in my head today. Kindda boring, but just had to get it out of my head so I could type up my TMNT stuffs... Enjoy, maybe.**

* * *

One Autobot stood watching the girl in front of him.

She was human, mostly. A mechanical arm dangled from her shoulder, held only by a few wires and emitting sparks and her ripped pants allowed her metal legs to be shown. Blood, however, was seen running from the shoulder wound.

On a closer examination a metal emblem hung from a necklace. It was a Decepticon insignia. Its sharp metal points digging into the flesh of her chest. Droplets of blood slowly made their way down her body.

The injured girl fell and the Autobot pointed a canon at the sudden movement. He held it there waiting for the girl to move.

"What are you doing here Decepticon?" His canon was still buzzing with anticipation.

The girl rolled over on her back and let out a scream as the last of the wires holding onto her shoulder gave away. She took several heavy gasps of air and with tears lining rimming her eyes she looked up at the heavily armed mech above her.

"Are you an Autobot?"

Startled at both her question and her voice, said bot lowered his weapon, a little bit.

"Who wants ta know?"

"I…I, they, the… the Decepticons, they did this to me…" She inhaled but started coughing. "Please help me Autobot."

Ironhide lowered his canon and bent to the ground to look the girl over. When his face got really close the girl started coughing again, this time a small trickle of blood made its way past her lips.

_I'm no human expert, but that doesn't look good._ Ironhide picked up the dying female carefully trying to cause her as little pain as possible. She winced but otherwise emitted no sound. With as much grace as a 5 ton alien robot could, Ironhide made his way back to the base. _I wonder how she got this far?_

Once on the base, Ironhide made his way to Ratchet, he could help her. Ratchet turned to the door as it hissed open.

"Ironhide? What did you do this time?" Annoyance was clearly laced into his words but the weapon specialist paid no mind.

"Ratchet, I don't need to hear it." He held out his hands to show the female cradled in his arms. "I need you to help her."

The medics eyebrow ridges rose and he took the girl into his own hand, ignoring the quite gasp that escaped her, and put her on an examination table. He looked over the sparking shoulder wound and frowned.

"She seems to be missing an arm Ironhide." The medic straightened out and faced the addressed.

"Yes Ratchet, that's why I'm here." A spot of worry passed through his circuitry. "You can fix her right?"

He grunted. "Of course, but it would have been easier had I had something that I could fix right away."

"What do you mean?"

Ratchet had gone back to examining the women's shoulder. "It means I now have to make her an arm and something to attach it to her shoulder properly."

The medic went to another side of the room and gathered some things on a small tray, that tray was set down on the table right next to the bleeding human. Ratchet stepped back from the table and the girl watched as he disappeared. Before she could send the other bot a look of worry, a man appeared next to her in a white coat and glasses. The man picked up the tray and grabbed a needle and a jar.

"Are you allergic to any medications?" he asked.

Dazed she shook her head no. He closed the space between them, needle in hand.

"This will numb the pain for a while and it will knock you out for a bit as well."

The girl didn't wince as the needle plunged into her arm. Instead she looked at the 'human' next to her. "You're the other Autobot."

Ratchets holoform nodded. "This is my holoform, I can use it to help with things my real body cannot do."

All the girl could do now is nod, the medicine was taking affect. But before she passed out she sent the black bot a very slurred 'thank you'.

Work on the arm had been tedious. It took Ratchet hours just to come up with something for the shoulders. Connecting the nerve endings with metal wires was a job in itself. But the arm was another thing as well. In his time Ratchet had constructed numerous Cybertronian arms, but never a human one.

After he was done the holofrom faded and he returned to his real body. Finding Ironhide was his next goal. He didn't have to look too far either. The two had met up outside the med-bay doors.

"Why did you bring that Decepticon to me?"

"She is still human Ratchet. I'm sure you saw the blood."

"Yes, I also saw the necklace."

Ironhide let out a steam of air, "She was in the woods outside of the base. She didn't try anything, all she did was ask if I was an Autobot."

"She could have a tracker on her. The Decepticons could know where the base is now."

"When she wakes up I want you to speak with her, then tell me she's a Decepticon." Ironhide turned and stormed off.

The next morning, Ratchet was in his office when he heard a groan come from a table. He got up, it was time.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

With much difficulty the girl sat up, grabbing her shoulder in the process. "Like I got my arm cut off."

"Well, that would be understandable." He watched her next movements carefully.

She was sitting rubbing the human part of her shoulder tenderly, but she hadn't moved it once. She had used her other arm to pull her legs to her so she could sit cross-legged.

"Thank you for saving me. I really didn't feel like dying yet. I still have things to do." Her voice had a mournful tone as she spoke.

"You're welcome, the original piece that was on your shoulder had severed some major arteries and had failed to correctly connect your arms nerve endings."

"You mean I…"

"Should be able to move your arm."

Almost nervous, she watched as she brought her own arm up, testing the fingers and the wrist. A smile had stretched across her face at this time.

She smiled up at the yellow mech; tears again had rimmed her eyes, "Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?"

"Do you work for the Decepticons?"

"No! They killed my parents and then proceeded to experiment on me." Her head hung. "They're all dead. I'm the only one left."

Ratchet watched as the once tears of happiness fell as tears of mourning, sadness and of loneliness. This girl would have to endure the rest of her life alone due to her new limbs. Decepticons were truly evil.

* * *

**So the part about the necklace was based on an experience I had yesterday. **

**My Autobot necklace broke off of my chain so I've been wearing the Decepticon one. And the top points of the necklace are _really _sharp so sometimes it nicks my skin...**

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
